Cerezo en flor
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Ryuuki ya se ha rendido y ha decidido buscar a su futura emperatriz, la noticia es oficial, él piensa desatar las cadenas que lo atan a Shuurei. ¿Cómo tomará la ex oficial su decisión? ShuxRyuu


**Cerezo en flor**

**Shuurei x Ryuuki**

Para cualquier pueblerino que caminase por Saiunkoku, el día era completamente normal. Recorrían el mismo camino, veían a su paso las mismas cosas, los mismos matorrales, los mismos pasos, el mismo verde paraje de un pueblo tan hermoso dirigido por un emperador inteligente, sabio y recto. Fuera, la gente al pasar se saludaba con armonía, deseándole al otro la suerte de regresar a casa con grandes ventas, con dinero, con sustento.

Fuera, las cosas eran muy normales. Pero dentro…eran desastrosas.

Los concejales entraban en pánico, los ministros estaban a punto de renunciar, los trabajadores de palacio habían dejado sus quehaceres atrás…por el solo hecho de que se estuviera viviendo una situación sumamente controversial. Kou Shuurei parecía impactada, más el emperador seguía con el mismo semblante con el que su discurso se dio por finalizado. Todos, por supuesto, miraban al imponente mandamás quien no cambiaba su duro semblante, se veía tan decidido y serio…que provocó pánico entre los presentes.

- Así mismo vuelvo a reiterar. Esas cinco mujeres son las únicas que quiero conocer. Dentro de ellas cinco elegiré a mi futura emperatriz, la reina.

Shi Ryuuki, emperador de Saiunkoku, había elegido a cinco candidatas para desposar a una, de entre las cuales…Kou Shuurei no se encontraba elegida.

- ¡Señor, tiene que reconsiderarlo!

- Esta vez no accederé a sus peticiones. Yo soy el emperador, yo soy la ley y no les queda más remedio que aceptar. –Se puso de pie la eminencia.- Con esto doy por finalizada la sesión.

El galante emperador de cabello castaño claro se dio la vuelta hacia la salida sin mirar a la joven Kou quien aún se encontraba desconcertada. Sin embargo también lograba comprender la actitud y los sentimientos de Ryuuki, era natural que después de tanto rechazo, él se hubiera agotado de esperar y esperar a que esta se decidiera a compartir su vida con él como la emperatriz. Pero había algo que la incomodaba, algo que la aquejaba, que no la dejaba tranquila.

Le dolía el pecho. Lloraba por dentro su rechazo.

Sin importarle repentinamente los gritos de la gente, la sabia muchacha salió corriendo detrás de su emperador. Le importó poco el impedimento de los guardias, solo pensó en arrasar con todo con tal de poder estar frente a frente con el soberano de Saiunkoku. Ryuuki se detuvo en seco al oír gritar a la ex oficial, quien sin pausa alguna lo reclamaba. No volteó a verla. Solo hizo lo que debía hacer.

- ¡Ryuuki, escúchame!

Solo tenía que liberarla.

- Señorita Kou, usted y el emperador de Saiunkoku no tienen nada que ver. Le agradecería que no volviese a dirigirse a mí con ese vocabulario tan vulgar.

Y esta vez si que no volvió a detenerse, ni siquiera al sentir al amor de su vida llorar por tan frías palabras. Ya no saldrían palabras románticas de sus labios, todo lo que le diría a Shuurei sería lo más lastimero del mundo. Y caminó y caminó tratando de ignorar el amor que aún prevalecía en su corazón.

Porque ya estaba cansado. De falsas esperanzas.

Los guardias siguieron al rey hacia sus aposentos mientras que la joven de lacios azabaches no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Shi Ryuuki, quien no hace mucho le profesaba libremente su amor, pero que ahora había sustituido aquellos "te amo" o "te extrañé" por palabras de mero rechazo e ignorancia hacia su persona.

Y cayó al suelo. Y lloró lágrimas. Lágrimas de amargura.

- Ryuuki…

Amargura y lástima de sí misma. De su estúpido orgullo.

- ¿Señorita?

El recién llegado no recibió respuesta alguna, solo la del viento, arrasando ligeramente con las hojas de los árboles de cerezo. Se colocó él a la altura de la rendida Shuurei y la miró sin decir nada, después de todo ya estaba informado.

- Ryuuki…me ignoró.

- No era para más. ¿Acaso usted esperaba que la reacción fuera la misma?

Al notar el descontento de esta, prosiguió.

- Le ha esperado ya por tres años ¿no es suficiente tiempo para tomar una decisión?

- Solo quería…tiempo.

- Claro. Tiempo que él le ha otorgado de sobra.

- Seiran… ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Ser sincera…sin importar su orgullo.

Vio a los ojos al joven que consideraba su hermano. Lo conocía. Su sonrisa le daba confianza…confianza para hacer lo correcto. Confianza para hacerle caso a su corazón, a sus latidos, a sus suspiros, a sus pensamientos que solo giraban alrededor del emperador, en torno a Shi Ryuuki. Se puso de pie siendo ayudada por la mano gentil de Seiran. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Corrió. Y ahora ya no le importaría el ciento de guardias que se le lanzaran encima.

- Ryuuki…

Por otro lado, el emperador tomaba tranquilamente el té sentado bajo la generosa sombra de los cerezos. Le traía tantos recuerdos aquel escenario…donde la conoció a ella, a Kou Shuurei, bajo el árbol, bajo la sombra de los maderos, admirando la caída de tan hermosas flores. Se cubrió el rostro con pesadez, se había prometido que no pensaría más en ella, de lo contrario recordaría su rechazo y su falta de amor, eso que tanto necesitaba de ella: amor. Amor del bueno, amor puro que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle, pero que ella aparentaba no querer.

- Es usted muy insistente…-atinó a decir sin voltear.

- E-Emperador…-susurró ella.

- ¿No le parece hermosa la caída de los cerezos? Es un buen lugar para descansar ¿no cree?

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo, Ryuuki?

- Ya quisiera conocer a las candidatas…estoy muy ansioso.

- Me parece extraño…que no me encuentre en esa lista.

- Es porque no quiero que seas mi esposa, está más que claro.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de esperar?

- Esta es una muy buena forma de comenzar…Casándome con una de las candidatas será el paso definitivo para desatar tus cadenas, Shuurei.

- ¿Desatar…mis cadenas?

- Esas cadenas que te he puesto para atarte a mí…pronto desaparecerán. Una vez que me case…podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

- ¿Me vas a liberar de ti?

- Eso pretendí decir.

Y se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

- Perdóname, Ryuuki.

Más él no volteó, solo siguió caminando.

- Supongo que ya no tengo derecho alguno para decirte esto, pero…me gustaría que todo fuese como antes.

- Ya es pasado. No hay razón para hablar de él. –se detuvo. Ya no deseaba hablar de ese tema.

Todo acabaría…si no era lo suficientemente sincera con él…y consigo misma.

- Deseo su felicidad, emperador…Aunque no sea conmigo, usted tiene que ser feliz.

Sonrió él con ironía.

- No pretendo ir en busca de la felicidad personal. Solo deseo la felicidad de mi pueblo, y si casándome logro ese anhelo, lo haré. Yo ya no importo.

- Entonces…si no pretendes enamorarte de tu futura esposa…

Lo sintió entonces. Volteó y su rostro se invadió de sorpresa. Ella estaba reverenciándose…como si fuese una esclava.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Si el emperador tiene la intención de casarse sin amor…las cosas podrían ser distintas si esta servidora suya ofrece su mano en matrimonio. Kou Shuurei promete darle todo el amor que usted requiere, emperador.

- Shuurei, levántate. Te estás humillando.

- Hago lo mismo que hiciste tú. Te humillaste muchas veces ante mí solo para profesar todo el amor que sentías en tu corazón. Ahora es mi turno…de humillarme ante ti para profesar mi amor sincero.

- S-Shuurei…

- Si no es molestia, mi venerado señor, sería un honor el convertirme en su afortunada emperatriz.

- Te estás aferrando más a las cadenas que te atan.

- El amor no es atadura, señor…El amor es libertad, el amor es enseñanza y entendimiento, es felicidad. Ser su esposa sería la felicidad más grande para mí.

Y su sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Shi Ryuuki no podía ser más feliz.

- Bueno, mi respetada dama, me veré en la necesidad de aceptarla como mi esposa. Solo…por su incansable insistencia.

Se dirigió a ella, a la joven sonriente. La miró a los ojos, aquellos que tanto amaba. Y llegó por fin…el beso que sellaría su promesa. Un beso de amor.

Tomó él con delicadeza la cintura de su futura emperatriz, mientras que ella rodeaba el blanco cuello de su futuro esposo con los brazos. Se inclinó un poco para llegar a su altura…y lo besó. Fue un beso lento, romántico, libre, sin ataduras…porque así era el amor que ambos sentían…

Suave, romántico, puro y creciente como el hermoso florecer de los cerezos…solo que ese florecimiento nunca se detendría ni se marchitaría. Seguiría floreciendo. Para siempre.

Y justo en el momento que sellaron su promesa…un árbol a medio florecer, florecía completamente, hermosamente, como prueba viviente de su amor bilateral y prolongado.

**FIN**

**Namida no Megami**

**30/12/2009**


End file.
